


you're breathing in fumes I taste when we kiss

by firstaudrina



Category: Gossip Girl
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-13
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:29:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1181913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If she bothers him enough Dan will usually kiss her to shut her up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're breathing in fumes I taste when we kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts: frisky, nails, oral, shower, voice, wall, yes.

When Dan is getting tense and snappish, when his spine has hunched from too many hours bent over typing, when melancholy has its thin hand around his throat – well, Georgina knows there's just one thing to be done in situations like that.

She likes him best when he's a little sullen, which is probably why she chooses to cultivate it with goading and loaded remarks. It just looks too deliciously good on him. His lips were made for pouting, his jaw for clenching. His low voice gets lower, morose and mumbling. It all just puts such a _skip_ in Georgina's step, has her backing Dan up against walls and fingering his zipper. She likes that he never gives in right away; he makes her work for his acquiescence.

She hadn't planned to see him today but he'd been temptingly apathetic on the phone while she was bothering him about final drafts that she invites herself to his apartment, letting herself in with the key he did not give her. She is greeted by the distant sound of the shower. Georgina leaves her heels and her dress on the living room floor before padding silently to the bathroom. She takes a minute to appreciate his silhouette through the steam, and then drums four fingernails against the glass to announce her presence. 

Dan jumps. "Jesus," he says, glaring at her. "I thought my life had turned into a slasher flick. I thought I was about to be ax-murdered." 

"I'd be more subtle than an ax, darling," Georgina says, though the blood and violence of it does appeal to her. Fingers wrap around the door handle and pull, releasing a fresh cloud of hot steam that she steps under the water still in her underwear. 

Black lace wraps snugly around Georgina's tits, just sheer enough for the pink of her nipples to be visible. Her nails are black too, long and gently pointed, leaving white-then-red points of pressure on his chest. She steps into the shower in her lingerie because she knows how the water will look rolling over the swell of her breasts, how the black will offset her porcelain skin under this light, how tendrils of wet hair will cling wetly to black lace. She also does it because she likes how Dan takes it off her: straps and cups roughly shoved down, clasp left for her to undo while he pushes her panties down her hips, hands sliding over her ass. 

"Why do you bother pretending you don't want to see me?" she purrs, leaning in close. The water has slicked his hair back and it draws the eye along his cheekbones wonderfully. The shadow of stubble doesn't hurt either.

"I don't want to see you," he says. "Fucking you's a different thing."

She loves it when he's mean. That combined with the panties still caught on her thighs, skin still tingling with his rough removal of them, is setting sparks off low in her body.

"Oh Danny," she coos, "I do love it when you try to talk dirty."

He rolls his eyes, hands closing around her upper arms to pull her against his chest and kiss her. If she bothers him enough Dan will usually kiss her to shut her up. He kisses her with all that never-released anger still coiled up inside him, one hand sliding down to grab her ass again. Georgina knows the key to unlocking that anger is the name of a certain socialite ex-girlfriend, but she'll save that fun for another time; throw the B word around and it loses all meaning.

She breaks the kiss abruptly, his mouth flushed and both of them breathing a little hard. Georgina gives him a little push back against the warm tile wall, fingertips following droplets of water as they tumble down his skin. 

He's already half-hard. Her fingers curl around him loosely, giving a slow, almost contemplative stroke. "What do you want?" she asks.

Dan doesn't answer, jaw tightening and lips pressing together. He doesn't like to be so open, at least not with her. 

"Something like this?" She trails sharp nails over his chest and follows the bloodless lines with scattered kisses, mouth moving down to his stomach and slightly protruding hipbones. "You're not very communicative, Dan."

She smiles against his skin, feeling his slight intake of breath at her proximity to his dick. He still doesn't say anything but Georgina takes pity on him anyway, giving his hipbone one sharp nip before sinking to her knees. Fingertips pressed into his hips to hold him flat to the wall, Georgina teases him a little, lips against his thigh with just the hint of teeth behind them. His breathing is so slow he might be holding it and she's not going to give in without a groan, a word – an audible sign. Normally she wouldn't really care but Dan is different. Making him give in is the fun part.

She wraps a hand around him again and gives him a few more careful strokes, with hardly enough pressure or much enthusiasm. He fidgets a little and Georgina fixes her mouth to his thigh, sucking a determined bruise onto his skin. The nails of her free hand leave white scratches behind.

Dan doesn't touch her, hands scrubbing over his own face as he mumbles, "Are you kidding me?"

It's enough for the moment. She looks up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes and smiles before taking him gently into her mouth, hand around the base of his cock. She's releasing him just as soon as he sighs in relief, lips moving along the length of him, tongue flicking out just to taste his wet, clean skin. This close he smells like water and rather heavily scented body wash, the expensive one he's been buying since that failure of a relationship with Queen B. Georgina used to fuck him in college shower stalls and remembers it not being half so luxurious, so maybe Blair was good for something at the end of the day.

She presses her lips to the tip of his cock in something like a kiss, then sucks just the head into her mouth, tongue against that spot on the underside that always makes him shudder. And then she pulls off again.

He does groan, following it with something that might be a strangled, frustrated laugh. "Georgie," he says, which is something else she only likes coming from him, or Serena. "You're killing me."

"You know what I want, Dan," she tells him, hand moving slowly over his cock. "You know what you have to do. Is this what you want?"

There is a lovely flush creeping up his throat that might be partially due to the heat of the room but either way compliments his discomfort nicely. He's fighting with himself a little, hilariously, but after a minute's dithering, he says, "Yes."

"Hm." She sits back on her heels. "Not good enough. Try again." He glares at her. "What? Say it like you mean it and maybe I'll be convinced."

He takes another moment, bottom lip between his teeth, annoyance written clearly on his face. He sighs and shifts, hips restless, and Georgina is really enjoying herself immensely. "Yes," he says again, and, " _Please_ ," voice quiet and almost earnest, his eyes all big and brown.

And Georgina is satisfied. She takes him in her mouth again but gives it the proper attention this time, taking him in deep, cheeks hollowing. Hands on his ass to urge him to thrust into her mouth so she can take him deeper, all the way, swallowing around him. She idly wishes there was something here to fuck him with, because Dan could be convinced of all kinds of things mid-blowjob and it was always unaccountably hot when he let her slide something inside him.

Just the thought has her dipping fingers between her own legs while her mouth moves faster between his. She comes too quickly, a moan in her throat vibrating against him and with one more swallow Dan is coming too, one arm over his face, other hand gripping the bar fastened to the wall. He never pulls her hair even though she asks him to.

The weird part is after when Dan sinks down and puts his arms around her, his forehead against her shoulder. Water pounds down around them, considerably cooler now. Dan gets strange about behind held after sometimes even though he keeps himself distant during and Georgina has never been able to get used to it, usually just patting him awkwardly before extracting herself. But every once in a while, like now, she thinks _oh what the hell_ and rests her chin on his shoulder, drapes her arms around him.


End file.
